User talk:CrashBash/2016 Prediction Ranks
Fight Predictions Having seen your predictions as to who would likely win the heat (I can see why Razer is fourth), would consider doing a prediction for how the heat would turn out and who wins until the grand final, were you or maybe some of us guess who the overall winner, with who gets what place in the final and what house robot gets defeated by which competitor and all that. It would be interesting to see how your predictions match up to the main show, and could provide us with better knowledge of how the arena fully works and if the producers are biased (again). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:59, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I wish I could do one of these, but sadly, I know too much. I don't know how you've avoided the same spoilers I've come across. I'll enjoy reading your thoughts though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) My predictions I may have known about who was competing for a long time but I have no idea about the results as that was/is the only thing I don't want spoiled. So here's my predictions. 8# The General Those exposed tires look juicy and that weapon looks kinda flimsy in my opinion. 7# Kill-E Crank-E I agree with what you said, however that blade looks quite good and I think it could do well, maybe surviving to a JD. Glad to see Team Cold Fusion again, was worried I would never see them again! 6# Bonk I'm going to sound horrible by saying this but i feel that the live event robots will be in for a shock when they face some powerful machines like Razer and Carbide as they were built for the more "elf N Safety" Robot Wars Live Events. Bonk from what I've seen from the live events never did well. 5# Nuts I love Nuts and I dream of it doing well but alas, seeing the others I don't think it will do well. :( That said it could do well surviving by aggression or even luck, but I think Razer or Terorhurtz will slaughter them, at least it won't be in vain I hope. 4#'Terrorhurtz' I understand Terrorhurtz has improved but I think the next four can do better damaging it and knocking it out immobilized. Enough of the negativeness, now for the positives. Terrorhurtz's axe looks powerful as seen in the launch trailer, so it could cause some severe damage to the other robots (though Razer will probably shrug it off as it did before) and it looks more maneuverable so it could do well? Maybe getting to round two at least. 3#'Behemoth' Behemoth looks and acts better than before but I still think that "curse" will get them. Unlike Terrorhurtz, Razer and Kill-E Crank E who only fought in a few events before disappearing, Behemoth has stayed since the beginning and has had more time to live and learn from it experiences from the original series to the live events, the launch trailer shows how durable Behemoth is as Carbide just scratches it. That said I don't think it will be damaging. 2#'Razer' maybe overrating Razer here but I think it's got a huge chance against the competitors its up against in this heat, to be honest Razer can pretty much kill them all, (except for 1#, you'll see why) What else can I say except maybe Razer could suffer the bad luck that Warhead suffered in Battlebots, which I don't think could happen as the competitor roster looks appropriate for Razer, except for 1#. 1# Carbide looks like the dark horse of the tournament. The weapon is powerful, it's invertable and fans have described it as the Tombstone of Robot Wars so yeah I think this is the most likely winner in my eyes. Carbide in the trailers looks powerful and aggresive, though I will say doesn't look damaging, more or less making sparks. Carbide looks like the only robot that could defeat Razer in this heat, I mean one side on attack on the side and it's dead. I would even boldly say that I think Carbide could even win this series from what it looks like and from what is said about it. And then it falls out in round 1 after spontaneously blowing up :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:49, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure on Carbide winning the series, and admittedly I didn't think much of it til I saw it on trailers but that was more because of another reason. I don't really have any predictions, partially because of this, but my favourites would be Supernova, who Id been hopeful to see returning ever since a post from them on the FRA about their spinner being good against hardox, Apollo because of where they're from and I like the look of their flipper, and also Thermidor 2 because I'm surprised and impressed at their return too. :EDIT: could I also ask where it was confirmed Aggression is now the most weighted stat? RelicRaider (talk) 18:44, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::It's mentioned on the BBC website. CrashBash (talk) 18:55, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Foxic Alright, I have to ask, what makes Chimera more likely to win than Foxic? I don't understand. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :You wouldn't be the first, sometimes I don't understand myself. I just feel Chimera's weapon is slightly (ever so slightly) more potent than Foxic's, although part of that's simply because Foxic, from what I have seen, has just been very unimpressive. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::To be fair I can see where you're coming from Crash. From what I can tell, Team Danby robots look the part but end killing themselves quite early on. That being said, Foxic held up well in Robogames 2016, especially against Last Rites. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:01, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Episode 4 Is this series gonna continue? I know you'll be eating your words about Foxic tomorrow, but even still, I've been waiting to read your thoughts on Ep 4, seeing as I already saw most of the proceedings. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it will, I've just been procrastinating. Like always. Also, with Foxic, you have to remember I made these predictions without knowing the line-up. Also, if that's meant to be a spoiler, I'd rather you didn't. CrashBash (talk) 13:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not a spoiler, Episodes 2 and 3 are the ones I know the least about. I know you made it without knowing the line-up, and you should probably still have TAN, Shockwave and Thor all just as high as before, because even if one is guaranteed to fall in the first round, whichever don't lose would presumably do even better. Although having Foxic at the very bottom would still suggest you think it would lose every matchup. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Welp, you said I'd eat my words about Foxic, and in a way, you're right. I said it was unimpressive, but I was wrong to be so polite - it was frankly terrible. CrashBash (talk) 20:05, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Still better than Chimera if you ask me :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:12, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Eh, Chimera was at least trying to a degree or two. CrashBash (talk) 20:20, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree seeing that Draven had put effort in Round 1 and Foxic was... well, just there, real shame.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:13, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just seen some of the reactions to Foxic, it ain't pretty... (From reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/4vi4na/robot_wars_2016_episode_2_live_discussion/) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::To be honest, at the risk of insulting ANOTHER roboteer, I don't blame them. If he was trying to be the next Mike Onslow, he was doing a pretty bad job at it. CrashBash (talk) 21:05, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::What was Foxic's weapon anyway? The image you have here show a Griffon-Medusa 2000 style straight lifter, but we only saw the front bit move last night. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::The robot is modular, and can use the longer or shorter lifting arms. The longer one broke during the first-round melee, though. It was easy to miss, but Craig told this to Angela before their second match. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:34, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Fair enough. Hogwild94 (talk) 21:17, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I guess I'm the 10% Because that was a quality reference and I was worried it was unintentional at first. No implications from me, but I am surprised so many people haven't chosen Eruption as one of the top two choices to win that heat, I had them down as potential champions from the day Robot Wars was re-announced. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:00, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :I think people do kinda overrate Eruption, granted it's a good robot but it isn't invulnerable. I feel that now they're going to fight spinners and axes, which are not blunt, they may struggle and plus all one needs to do is get from behind and flip it out.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:21, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Pulsar I know the size of drums doesn't mean much, and Poison Arrow is one of my favourite new battlebots competitors, partly because the creator seems a little crazy and partly because it's a decent robot and weapon, and took out some good robots. My main doubt with Pulsar's drum is the weight. I understand it's a pretty good weight, and coupled with the speed it could be very very effective, I was just thinking an extra 5 or so kilos and it would become an absolute killer. RelicRaider (talk) 18:23, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ellis is actually a good driver, not quite winning the championship twice in a row but good enough. It really depends on who Ellis faces and how approaches the matches. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::True, true. Also, unrelated, but I wouldn't have exactly compared Beast to Project 1, true it has no armour, but it's chassis is much thicker, larger and stronger, so it should stand a much better chance. Also gaps for armour panels are quite small anyway so it seems pretty strong to me. RelicRaider (talk) 19:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Not comparing Beast to Project One in anything other than pointing out that I don't like the concept of armourless robots. CrashBash (talk) 20:30, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::To be fair, it is kinda referring to Team Beast as Team Naked. I do think Beast will do well. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Grand Final predictions You and I have very strikingly similar predictions on who will win. Hopefully TR2 doesn't die in the first round, that would be both ironic and upsetting.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:21, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know if I've said it anywhere on the wiki but TR2 is also my pick for the winner, and I feel fairly confident about it. The real question for me is, can it protect its unbeaten streak? As for who I want to win, TR2 is my preference of the two flippers, out of bias towards Robot Wars Live Events and Extreme Robots over Robots Live (yes I know TR2 goes to Robots Live but it's not exclusive to it like the Chronic family), plus I go to Newcastle once a month now. Carbide would make a good runner-up like Hypno-Disc and Tombstone did before it, I'm not cheering for it in particular. Both Shockwave and Pulsar don't stand a great chance in my mind, but if they can pull off an upset, I expect I'd be quite pleased. I want to see robots trenched in the final, so I suppose should be pulling for TR2... yet I do love to be proven wrong. :Actually, rooting for Pulsar to effectively make Chompalot the Robot Wars champion :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:09, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I too think TR2 will take it. I would love for Apollo to win, it's probably my favourite robot still in and it's from Birmingham, what's not to like? But I have my doubts. I have to point out though, both of the teeth were missing from Supernova's disc for the majority of the battle with TR2, effectively making it a grinding disc, and why everything after Or Te wasn't really thrown away, and why it didn't chew up the arena floor when getting away from the pit, so maybe we haven't seen what TR2's made of just yet. I have to say, Episode 5 was completely mad, and I feel bad for it, but I was pretty much rooting against Pulsar, I was devastated about Chompalot going out after it heroically survived the first fight, but I knew it was going out as soon as its LiPos started smoking, and I kind of thought Thermidor did a little more than Pulsar. But, since watching the episode it's really grown on me. I really like the design, and the weapon, first successful drum spinner in the UK. I just worry about its effectiveness upside down, but it would certainly be one of my favourites. Shockwave we haven't seen too much of, I'd love to see it shine in the grand final. Carbide again, I'm unsure of, but it has too grown on me since the first episode when I was really rooting for Terrorhurtz, who I knew could beat it. I'd love to see either Thor or Gabriel as Wildcards, but it seems like Thor would be the obvious choice. Either way, I just hope it ends up an amazing episode. Sorry for the really long post haha, I'm just excited. RelicRaider (talk) 20:57, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Apollo is my favourite from this series, but I doubt it will survive against Carbide, it was damaged heavily by PP3D . TR2 did suffer a tiny bit of damage from Supernova but that was it and the flipper looks too tough for Carbide,then again it did tear a huge chunk from Behemoth so you never know! As for the Grand Final being amazing well Gareth from Dystopia, the Nuts team and the Pulsar team have all said it's very destructive and it will be amazing! Can't wait!Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:20, August 23, 2016 (UTC)